


Opening up

by Icecreamchocolatecake



Category: Crush (Korean Musician), DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Shots, M/M, Making Out, Smut, Talking, Truth or Dare, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecreamchocolatecake/pseuds/Icecreamchocolatecake
Summary: Drunk Hyuk, wasted Hyoseob plus a chick-flick at 1 am are never a good combination. Hyoseob gets bad ideas and brings Hyuk to play Truth or Dare with him which turns out to be way more kinky than anticipated...





	Opening up

**Author's Note:**

> Weeell...here I am again a year later.  
> I literally stayed up all night to write this crap so have fun with it.

Loud laughter erupted from the man next to him. They were sitting on the couch in Hyuk's apartment, starring at the TV, filled with alcohol to the brim. It wasn't their intention to each drink two bottles of soju but here they were, having done exactly that, watching crappy, cliché late night TV. Both men finding whatever was playing more amusing than anything they've ever seen in their life, hence the earsplitting laughter. 

Technically, Hyoseob and Hyuk just wanted to meet up, hang out a bit and catch up with each other, since they haven't been able to do so lately. However, talking turned into song reviewing which, after some time, stressed them out that much that Hyoseob proposed to dink something and to watch old sitcoms to have some fun and to relax them both. The younger agreed immediately, being more then tense. He invited his hyung to remove stress after all, not to increase it. 

That's how they landed in their current position, drunk as fuck, giggling like little school girls because of some shitty, old school chick-flick. As cliché as possible, the main character was just having a sleepover with all of her 'besties', playing truth or dare. What else could they possibly do?

Hyoseob and him laughed about the predictability and stupidity of it, taking turns at mocking the characters, swirling their nonexistent hair around their finger. After some time the older broke the silence that settled between them a few minutes ago.  

"As if they're all that innocent", complained he. "If they're all virgins, they should stop asking only sexual questions. What's the point when you know there's no story to tell?"

It sounded like it really bothered him which made Hyuk break out in a fit of giggles again. Wow he's really drunk.  
After he composes himself he answered. 

"Calm down, hyung. It's an old chick-flick, what did you expect?"

"Well...", slurred the other, actually thinking hard about the question. "Just SOME realism would be nice. If I was there they would at least have something to gossip about behind my back afterwards."  
He wiggled with his eyebrows suggestively while sending a very dirty smirk in the other’s direction. 

Hyuk fake gagged disgustedly, shoving his hyung so hard he almost fell from the sofa. Laughing erupted from their throats once again, filling the almost dark room, the TV serving as their only source of light. 

Only moments later, they were back in their old state, hunched on the couch, lifelessly gawking at the movie, snorting occasionally due to sappy and more than sickening scenes. 

One and a half hour of complete nonsense later, they switched off the TV for good. Hyuk turned on one of the lights on the small table next to the sofa, not leaving them in utter darkness for long. Having sobered up a bit, but still pretty high up on the wasted scale, the two men turned to each other like preparing for a serious talk.  
Hyoseob took a deep breath and broke the silence. 

"Well that was a total waste of two hours", declared he. "Didn't think a film could be that shitty..."

The taller snorted loudly, finding the others randomness just hilarious. The more he thought about it the more it seemed to amuse him, ending with him almost falling from the couch this time. Hyoseob looked offended first but joined in the laughter soon enough, holding his side from pain. Maybe they haven't sobered up that much after all...

Taking deep breaths, they tried to calm themselves down again which actually worked after some time. They were sitting face to face on the sofa, searching for what to do now with their alcohol-influenced brains. 

"You have to agree with me though", started Hyoseob, like every time this evening. "if we answered the questions they asked each other, it'd turn out way more interesting."

Hyuk had no other choice than to approve his hyung's statement with a nod. 

"Yeah, that definitely. But we're no teenage girls, pretending to like each other, hyung."

Silence fell upon them once again, both of them being at a loss of words due to their restricted brain function at the moment. They just leaned back, examining the other with no words spoken. 

"Hyuk"

"Hhmm..", grumbled the addressed man. 

"What if we actually asked each other the questions from that stupid movie?", suggested Hyoseob. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

Hyuk sat up straight, looking at the other questioning. 

"How would that be fun?"

Hyoseob did the same, sitting so close now that their knees touched. The wave of excitement rushing through him surprised the younger so much, he almost missed the answer to his question. What the fuck was that??

"What else could we do at..", he leaned closer to the other, reading the time from the clock behind him. "...3am?"  
Hyuk was holding his breath. Why was his heart beating do fast? Must be the alcohol...

"I don't know, man."

"Exactly!", cried the older. "It's either this or going to sleep and I don't feel like ending this night already."

He couldn't argue with that... or he normally could but his current condition didn't allow him to do so. Either way, he wasn't ready for this night to end either, therefore he just agreed. 

Hyoseob sprang up and got his phone from the kitchen counter where he left it earlier to carry four soju bottle at once. 

"Hyuk, grab your phone as well and write down the questions you can still remember!", demanded the black-haired man, way too excited about a little game. 

He did as the other said and after ten minutes they seemed to have gathered all of the truths and dares they could think of. They evenly shared the ten demands between them so both now got five. 

"Who should start asking?" Hyuk was still unsure about the whole idea but guess it couldn't cause much harm. It was just Hyoseob and him after all. 

"I'll just start", stated the other. He somehow seemed to have read his mind and discovered his slight doubts. 

"It's a fairly easy one so don't worry.", reassured the older, stroking Hyuk's cheek softly, just for a second. Must be a drunken gesture...

He withdrew his hand again and sat up, straitening his spine. Clearing his throat, he posed the question. 

"When's the last time you...", making a dramatic pause. "...PEED YOURSELF?"  
Hyoseob gasped like he just said something totally scandalous and outright naughty. 

Hyuk just rolled his eyes once and tried to think back to said situation. After a while it came to his mind. 

"Uhhh...I guess when I was 12."  
The older starred at him unbelievingly, eyes asking, That old?!

 

"Yeah, I know." The urge to giggle grew stronger the more he thought back to the incident. "My friends locked me in a closet after I drank a whole bottle of water at once and didn't let me out after I told them so I theoretically peed in a basket but I guess that counts."

After a whole 30 seconds of silence, Hyoseob bursted out in a fit of laughter, pulling the younger with him. 

"You actually peed in their basket?!", half screamed the man, fighting for air. 

"Hey, I warned them and they didn't listen, thus not my fault." He just shrugged his shoulders, brushing the blame off of him with ease. 

"You're wild!", coughed the other, still struggling to get air. 

A few deep breaths later, Hyoseob was back to his normal self. Hyuk glanced at the first question for the other and smiled. That was actually quite interesting. 

"Soooo", he dragged out the word. "Your fist question is, who was your first crush?"

Hyuk leaned his elbows on his thighs and waited for an answer. The older released a breath of air and looked at the ceiling, trying to remember his first crush's name. 

"Wait her name was...AH now I know it was Kim Jimin!", exclaimed he after a few seconds of pure concentration. 

Hyuk implied him to explain further so he did. 

"It was in 7th grade I think and she was retaking the year, therefore she was a year older and already more mature than the other girls in my class. I was completely mesmerised by the fact she wore makeup and already had the slightest hint of a feminine figure." He grinned, remembering himself from years ago. "But other guys noticed as well of course, so I gave up about half a year in."

Hyuk nodded, satisfied with the amount of story that had been shared. He looked at the man in front of him, waiting for his second question. Hyoseob’s gaze shifted to his phone and he started to smirk evilly. 

"Oh this will be fun", muttered said person. "I want to know from you who the first person was you jerked off to."

The querist leaned forward, narrowing his eyes, examining his friend closely. Said friend's blood started to rush to his head, frantically thinking of an answer. He shouldn't be so flustered, they've talked about worse stuff before but somehow it's different, being asked so explicitly made him feel like Hyoseob is stripping him bare with his gaze, no truth could ever be hidden. 

He composed himself, making his outer appearance seem relaxed like he's not just blushing to his roots. Hyuk thinks hard about the question but couldn't remember a time he ever jerked off to anybody and that's what he told his friend as well. 

"Hhmm...if you haven't done that how about you tell me when you first masturbated in general?", suggested the black-haired. 

"Around the age of 13 or 14 I guess but I can't pinpoint one exact moment", said the younger apologetically. 

"'s fine", offered Hyoseob. "Just ask me the next question."

Hyuk looked at his phone again, searching for the next demand and his eyebrows rose in surprise. He's completely forgotten about this one. 

"It's not a question", explained the brunette. "It's a dare."

"Oh", huffed the older, a bit put off but collecting himself again quickly. "Go on then."

Starting to giggle, Hyuk read the dare out loud. "It says, 'Let the person to your right take a body shot off of you'"

Letting out a short, loud laugh, Hyoseob already tugs his shirt over his head, exposing his whole upper body. The other let his eyes roam up and down his chest once. He had no six-pack but was nonetheless pretty firm with a flat tummy and a prominent V-line. All in all, he looked downright delicious. 

"Well, I guess person to my right", he looked at Hyuk with an amused grin on his face. "today is your lucky day."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively which makes the younger crack up like crazy. To be totally honest, he was quite exhilarated to take a body shot off of his friend. He got up from his position on the couch and walked to the kitchen to look for some tequila and salt. Luckily, he found both relatively fast, returning to the living room. 

Hyoseob was already laid on the surface, hands behind his head, fully ready for his mission. Hyuk took a second to admire his flexed biceps when he sank to his knees to get on the same level as his friend. 

"You ready, hyung?", asked the younger, heart beating in pleasant anticipation. The other nodded his head, giving him full consent. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this."

Shaking his head in disbelief, he purred some tequila in the mans belly button, asking himself why he's doing this without any hesitation whatsoever. 

Hyoseob's abdomen twitched slightly due to the contact with the cold alcohol. The black-haired grabbed the salt and stated with a wink, "Oh stop acting, Hyuk. I know you're looking forward to this."

The thing is, he wasn't wrong. The younger really was excited to do this, probably also the answer to why he didn’t protest. He watched the man on the couch lick his palm and spread his saliva over the side of his neck before putting salt over it. After he was done he looked up at the other. 

"Whenever you're ready."

Hyuk doesn't have to be told twice. He placed his hands on the belly and thigh of the other and lowered his head. His lips connected with the smooth skin around Hyoseob's belly button, feeling the hair of his happy trial under them. He consumed the drops of alcohol with a slurp, darting his tongue out and sticking it in the indentation once. 

The older sucked in a breath, exhilarated by the others wet tongue. Hyuk rose his head again just to guide it further up to the place where the salt was sticking to the other's neck. Hyoseob could feel his hot breath against his skin as he put his tongue out again, licking a long stipe along his skin, tasting the salt in his mouth. Hyoseob groaned quietly, tuning his head to give the younger more room. 

Breathing heavily, the two separated, hearts still pumping blood through their veins like crazy. Wiping the rest of the stickiness off of his body, the older sat up again making room for Hyuk on the couch who occupied his place again. 

"That wasn‘t half bad, was it?", blurted Hyoseob out casually as if his ears didn’t take on the shade of a 6th grader‘s lipgloss. The fact he flustered the man that much made Hyuk smirk proudly. He was the one that made him quiver and moan. 

Thanks to his little ego boost, he responded, "Nah, it was quite enjoyable actually. For you too hyung, as I can see."  
He pointed at his ears to underline his statement. 

Hyoseob‘s blush spread to his cheeks which he immediately covered with his hands, muttering a "whatever."

Hyuk noted that the other kept his tshirt off but didn’t question it. He just made himself comfortable again and waited for Hyoseob to continue with the next question. 

"Uhhh", howled the older, grin returning once again. "It’s getting more and more cheeky. " He took a short dramatic pause before he said, "List all the people you ever had sex with."

The earlier gained confidence was gone in a heartbeat, replaced by a slight uncomfortableness. Hyuk took a bit of time to list them in his head and then said them out loud. 

"First one was a girl from high school, Yeon Jisoo. We were together for about a year and did it on our 6th months anniversary", told the brunette calmly. "After that another girlfriend, Lee Yumi. I also had some random flings with girls and a few boys too but I don’t remember all of their names."

Hyoseob nodded to signalise his satisfaction with the answer.  
"So you’ve experimented with boys before?", he couldn’t help but ask. 

Hyuk swallowed his own saliva, trying not to get nervous. "Yes, just a bit. Thought it wouldn’t hurt trying."

The other nodded again. "Totally on the same page with you there, mate."

To stop this conversation from going further the younger read out the next question, instantly lightening up.  
"Tell me your most embarrassing story concerning sex."

A good funny story is exactly what they need right now to cut this tension between them. Hyoseob thought for a long time when enlightenment washed over his face. 

"There’s this one story", began he. "I picked up some random girl in a bar and she took me with her home. We were like getting it on as in the middle of us fucking her drunk mum bursts into the room."

He paused the story shortly, starting to crack up at the thought of this memory. Hyuk seemed to be amused as well, giggling behind his hand. 

"As I said, her mum bursts in, sees what we’re doing and instead of wacking out she asks if she can join us while already unbuttoning her blouse. I darted out there as fast as I could."

They both break into a fit of laughter, gasping for oxygen. The mood was restored and Hyuk leaned back, relaxing again. 

"Damn that must have been traumatising", giggling the younger. 

"You can bet your pretty ass it was!", exclaimed Hyoseob. "Now I always ask if the person I‘m hooking up with lives alone."

They laughed for some more til both of their stomachs started to hurt. Well I gues you learn from your mistakes, right?

The next question made Hyoseob excited, since his by now signature smirk made another comeback. "What’s one of your kinks?"

Red wasn’t even the right word to describe which colour Hyuk’s head turned into. Why does this still happen after all the things they‘ve revealed so far? He bounces his leg up and down while thinking, avoiding the others eyes. 

"I don’t know if this counts as a kink but..." He inhaled deep before he continued. "But it turns me on when someone leaves marks over my body like hickeys or bruises."

Hyoseob stares at him intensely, interested in the younger‘s statement. He pondered for a bit before he answered. 

"Like a marking or possessiveness kink? Is that right?", quizzed the older. 

Hyuk fidgeted with his fingers, unsure whether to agree or not.  
"I guess. I can’t label it myself exactly."

Making a serious face, Hyoseob nodded absently. After a few moments, he seemed to have come to a conclusion.  
"No stress. I‘m not judging you and not anything has to be given an exact name."  
He laid one hand on the younger‘s shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. 

Hyuk smiled at him shyly, hoping his massage was being received without words.  
Thank you, hyung.

"Weeelll", Hyoseob dragged the word. "Let’s continue then. We‘re almost through, right?"

"Yes. Two more questions."  
He read the next demand and his insecure feelings were long forgotten. The brunette became smug again and posed the question.  
"What has been your best sexual experience so far?"

Hyoseob let out a huff, opening his eyes really wide as if he was saying, You ask me questions...

Once again minutes pass while he rummaged through his brain for the right answer. His face lightened up as epiphany hit him. 

"It must have been this one time I hooked up with this guy and gave me the best blowjob/orgasm of my life", revealed the older. "He taught me to rub the space between my butthole and my balls while I orgasm. I swear this shit changes your life!"

Not quite believing him, Hyuk gave him a questioning look. But sure might as well try it the next time, won’t harm him. If it’s true he might get a breathtakingly climax from it. He only can win. 

"Moving on to the last round!", shouted Hyoseob cheerily. How one could be so active at 4:15am and after two bottles of soju will forever be a mystery to the younger. 

He read the demand quietly by himself at first, rising one brow extremely high.  
"It’s another dare", mentioned the older. "Quite a big one as well. Decide whether you wanna do it or not I‘m fine with both."

He handed his phone to the other man who read the last typed out request. 

 

Make out with the person to your left and review their skills after 1-2 minutes.

 

Wooow yeah that was a big one. A body shot can still be excused as just a joke and severe idiocy but a make out session. That’s a step higher. Frankly, Hyuk wasn’t opposed to the idea, quite the opposite actually. His whole body was screaming at him to take the chance and kiss Hyoseob but he was scared whether his hyung would like it or just do it due to peer pressure. 

He did say earlier that he was fine with both and if he was really against it he wouldn’t have said that. Sooo might as well just do it. Why not? Certainly, it’ll be enjoyable for both of them to kiss somebody again. Additionally, you can’t just chicken out but fulfill all of the remaining requests.  
And that’s exactly what he told Hyoseob. 

"You’re right. Just not doing one thing would make us scaredy-cats!", shouted the black-haired a bit too enthusiastically. 

"Come on we‘ll do this now!" He hit on his thighs while saying so, indicating that Hyuk should sit on his lap. He rose to his knees, kicking one leg over the other man, successfully straddling him now. The younger is way too sober by now to not feel his heart fall into his stomach. Suddenly, they’re so close, closer than ever before. Hyuk can hear his own pulse, his whole concentration wasted on a proper breathing rhythm. 

Said concentration going to the shits as Hyoseob placed his hands on the other‘s waist, pulling him even closer. Their foreheads were touching now, noses brushing against each other. Hyuk‘s arms found their way around the older‘s neck, locking him in place. 

They could feel each other’s breath on their lips, the warmth mingling together til they were inhaling the same air. Hyuk’s heart was going crazy by now, pumping faster than it ever has before but he felt calm. No jumpiness or fear, only calmness and safety. He knew he could trust Hyoseob. 

Millimeter after millimeter their lips inched forward, stopping at just a hairbreadth between them to enjoy the tension for one more second but also to have one last opportunity to pull away. 

But neither of them did and their mouths crashed into each other. Starting out chaste, rubbing their lips together, separating just to dive right back in again. The sound of their smacking lips fueling their lust and chaste became needy. Their mouths were opening up, letting more and more of the other in, welcoming him with happiness. 

Slowly their tongues got involved. At first, one of them occasionally snuck in a peak of the wet muscle in the others mouth, making them both groan and Hyoseob let his hands slide under the younger’s shirt, gently stroking his sides. 

Hyuk shivered from being touched and tightened his right arm around the older‘s neck while his left started to wander over Hyoseob‘s still shirtless, firm chest. Their moaning increased and they began to let their tongues meet properly, wet and warm sliding against each other, licking in their mouths and exploring everything that was given to them. 

Their heavy make out continued, somewhere on the way Hyuk lost his shirt as well, pressing their upper bodies together, skin on skin. Their lips met, being bitten just enough to open up the mouth, making room to insert a tongue. Very gently they caressed each other, making sparks fly. 

At some point, air was urgently needed and they separate after pressing their lips together for one last time. Only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard in the otherwise dead-silent room. Both of them panted for air, holding their bodies tight nonetheless as if they were one now. 

After a few more minutes, they were back to normal, breathing deeply and regularly. Right there and then, Hyoseob started to speak. 

"And? What is your verdict? Are my kissing skills to your liking?"

Hyuk leaned their foreheads together again, directly looking in the older‘s eyes. He thoroughly breathed once before he answered. 

"I‘m not entirely sure yet, hyung", teased the younger. "I think I need to continue this a bit longer to decide ultimately."

The other let out a huff, the corners of his mouth tucking upwards. He pulled Hyuk‘s body closer by crossing his arms behind the man‘s back.  
"Oh, yeah? Is that so?"

Hyuk just nodded, not trusting his voice to be stable. 

"You’re not convinced yet?", interrogated Hyoseob, turning his head questioning. Hyuk shook his head, negating the question. 

Hyoseob suddenly slapped his hands on the other’s clothed ass, pushing it forward, their semi-hard erections meeting. 

"H-hyung", whimpers Hyuk surprised while Hyoseob groaned deeply. The younger‘s breath became irregular again, not prepared for such actions. The black-haired lifted his head to look at the man on his lap, locking eyes with him. 

"Your body tells me that you‘ve already come to a conclusion and that is that you’re more then satisfied with my skills."

The enormous grin that spread on his face made Hyuk drop his act. He slightly glared at the older.  
"Don’t get cocky", scolded the brunette. "So far you only got me semi-hard."

Something in Hyoseob’s gaze shifted and Hyuk could see that he took it as a challenge. It would have been better if he hadn’t said anything.  
"It was your dare to make out with me and evaluate my skills." Full grin back on his face. "So tell me, how was I?"

Hyuk let out an angry huff and answering defeatedly, "You were great, amazing even. 10 out of 10 would do again." He rolled his eyes as hard as possible. "Happy now?"

Hyoseob smiled from ear to ear, nodded enthusiastically like an excited puppy. Hyuk would love to beat that grin out of his face.  
"So what’s the last question?", quizzed the older, keeping the other male in his lap, showing no sign of letting go. Not that Hyuk minded. 

He grabbed his phone and read out loud, "The thing you desire the most at the moment, what’s that?"

Hyoseob looked down on Hyuk‘s hand, slowly removing his phone from his grasp, tossing it on the coffee table. Then he laid his hands on the other’s naked waist again, getting him off of his lap and pushing him into the couch with his whole body. He very slowly inched his way from the younger’s chest to his throat, neck and ultimately to his ear which his teasingly bit. Hyuk‘s mouth escaped a low moan, driving the other man almost crazy. 

Hyoseob‘s lips brushed over the younger’s ear lightly as he talked.  
"What I desire the most, huh?"  
Shivers ran down Hyuk‘s spine as the warm breath met his skin. 

"I think I don’t have to tell you, do I?", he whispered with a decently strained voice. When he received no answer he proceeded to talk.  
"Do I have to tell you that the thing I want the most right know is you, laying on your back, screaming my name while I pound into you till I make you cum all over your pretty tummy?"

These words unchained the lust in Hyuk‘s body, moaning as the words hit his ears. He glanced back up through his lashes to the man hovering over him, supported by his arms next to his head.  
"Then what is keeping you from making it happen?"

With that they were both far too gone to ever turn back. Their lips reunited in the most brutal way so far, mouths open, tongues clashing, sucking on each other like their life depended on it. Their hands didn’t stay long in one place either, roaming over all the naked skin they could find, chests rubbing together. 

Hyuk took control and locked his legs around the other’s hips, starting to grind their clothed dicks together. They had to break their kiss to each let out a growl, pleasure rolling over them unexpectedly. 

The grinding didn’t stop, quite the opposite even, it intensified so much kissing was impossible to pursue. At some point, Hyoseob had enough of Hyuk controlling their loins and gripped his hip to pin him down, making moving very hard. He continued to lock Hyuk in one place and started to grind down at his own pace, teasing the younger to the upper most, until he was a moaning mess on the couch. 

The latter buried his hands in the other’s hair starting to pull on them which gave him his attention. He looked him in his eyes and demanded only one thing. 

"All clothes off, NOW!"

Hyoseob gladly complied, separating shortly to pull down their pants and underwear just to reunite immediately after the clothes landed somewhere on the floor. Restricted by no layers anymore, their cocks brushed together, sending pure pleasures through their bodies, moans so loud that probably the whole house could hear. But they didn’t care about that. Let them hear if they want. 

Hyoseob started to kiss along Hyuk‘s jaw, down to his neck on the side with his tattoo. He brushed over it gently with his fingertips and observed how the goosebumps wandered down Hyuk‘s body. Suddenly, he felt a very strong urge to mark the younger somewhere on his tattoo. Grazing his teeth over it he asked, "Hyuk, can I please mark your neck?"

The thought alone of purple bruises forming on his neck down to his collar bones made something in his lower stomach tighten in anticipation. 

Moaning embarrassingly loudly, Hyuk nodded his head enthusiastically.  
"Yes, please, hyung!"

Hyoseob latched his lips on the younger’s neck, tracing the lines of the black ink with his tongue, feeling Hyuk grasp onto his locks, pulling him closer.  
He commenced to suck on one particular part of skin, biting it playfully, letting it slide through his teeth. 

Hyuk enjoyed it a lot and grinded his hips upwards again, trying to get any friction at all. They met in the middle and fell into a torturous slow rhythm, allowing their dicks to brush against each other. 

A few minutes later, four gloriously red-purplish hickeys decorated Hyuk‘s soft skin, making it sensitive.  
After Hyoseob seemed to have finished with marking the younger, Hyuk grew impatient. Why couldn’t Hyoseob fuck him already?

As if he had read his mind the older asked for lube. "In my room, left bedside table. Hurry!"  
He scrambled up, darting to the bedroom just to come out again three seconds later.  
He lost no time and opened up the small bottle, spreading a generous amount of lube over three of his fingers. 

His right hand disappeared out of sight and Hyuk‘s heart leaped when he felt his fingers rubbing coldly against his entrance. The younger gasped for air and the other’s lips connected with his left nipple, playing with it to distract from him inserting his index. 

His plan worked and Hyuk‘s back arched to lean closer into the other’s mouth. The finger was fully inside now and Hyoseob began to move it very slowly in and out while his mouth was now occupied with the right nipple. 

Hyuk moaned loudly, simultaneously pushing into every touch his hyung offered him. As a second finger tried to sneak into him, he tensed, clasping his arms around Hyoseob‘s shoulders. 

The latter stopped what he was doing with his mouth and brought them face to face, fingers still in place. 

"You have to relax for me, baby, you hear me?", hushed he to the other adoringly, gently pushing Hyuk‘s sweaty hair out of his face. 

Hyoseob‘s tone calmed him immediately and the brunette felt like when they first kissed again, calm and safe. He took a deep breath, gave the older a chaste peck on the lips and tried to relax. The man on top of him kissed him softly over and over again, distracting him from the pain. 

A few thrusts later and he started to roll his hips down against the other’s fingers, chasing that sweet spot he knows exists. Small whimpers escaped his mouth now and then, every one of them going directly to Hyoseob‘s cock. 

As he pushed the last digit inside of his lover, he wrapped his other hand around his neglected penis, stroking him in unison to his thrusts. Hyuk tensed shortly but let go again a few seconds later. His pace was still torturously slow and the younger urged him to go faster. 

At that moment, he found his prostate, pushing directly into it, making Hyuk arch his back and grind his ass down with a pornish moan.  
"Ahh-Hyoseob, right there!“

The black-haired commenced to scissor his fingers, letting go of the younger’s dick, roaming over his spread out body before him instead. Hyuk‘s legs part even further and he desperately grinds against his hyung’s digits, mewling for more. 

"Come on, hyu-ahh~", groaned the brunette. "I need you, please! Fuck me already!"

With these words, all of Hyoseob’s self control went out of the window, withdrawing his fingers. Hyuk whined at the sudden emptiness and clenched around air. Hyoseob‘s sight was so delicious, Hyuk spread out underneath him, butthole clenching cutely waiting to be filled. 

The older fished for the lube again, slicking himself up and aligning his rock hard dick with his lover‘s hole. He leaned forwards, putting their foreheads back together before Hyuk‘s arms hold onto his shoulder. 

"I‘ll push in now, okay?", asked Hyoseob while lifting the other’s legs to his torso. Hyuk whispered a mere "please~" and the older thrusted inside slowly, inch by inch. 

They stated to kiss openly while Hyuk got used to the size. After a few minutes, he gave the other the sign to go and shallow thrusts followed. Hyoseob has to use all of his concentration to not just flip the younger over and fuck into him in oblivion. Hyuk was so warm and soft and so, so tight around him he could swear he‘d die. 

The brunette‘s moans became louder and louder, the thick cock dragging against his walls was driving him nearly nuts. He moved his hips back against Hyoseob‘s and reached deeper than ever before. The latter buried his head in the other’s nape, muffling his deep grunts of, "Fuck, Hyuk, you feel soooo good. So tight for me."

These praises made Hyuk even more aroused, happy to hear his lover in so much pleasure. He thrusted his hips upwards again, changing the angle slightly as the dick inside brushed against his special spot, making him groan and see stars. 

"Right there~. Please, Hyoseob, harder!", begged Hyuk. 

Seeing him so submissive and in bliss, Hyoseob could do anything else but prop up the younger’s legs and fucking into him mercilessly, hitting his prostate dead on every time.  
Hyuk was shaking below him, clinging to his back and scratching down his spine. The older nuzzled his face against the other’s nape again, leaving butterfly kisses all over. 

Their rhythm got frantic and they just clashed together, each searching their own release through the other.  
"I‘m so fucking close. Fuc-you make me feel so good, Hyoseob", whined Hyuk, rutting against him. 

"Me too, baby, me too!", moaned the older in the others ear.  
He started to thrust even harder into him, stroking his dick alongside with it.  
"Ohhh fuuc- yes. I‘m cumming", shouted Hyuk. 

"Cum for me", whispered Hyoseob in his ear and he was gone. Dick twitching in the older’s hand as he stroked him through his climax while still chasing his own. White liquid shot all over his hand while the younger man gracefully arched his back. The combination of Hyuk‘s face full of pleasure and him clenching around him made him cum harder than he expected. 

They both rode through their highs while hushing one another‘s names, clinging tightly to each other. Hyoseob collapsed onto Hyuk and they laid there for a while, trying to slow their hearts down. After around ten minutes, they‘re back to normal again, just exhausted to the last bit. Hyoseob got up slowly, pulling out of Hyuk. The latter could feel the semen dripping out of him, shuddering at the thought. 

Hyoseob went to the bathroom to wash his hands and get a wet cloth for his companion on the sofa. He took the cloth with him and gently wiped Hyuk clean. The younger thanked him silently with a small peck on his lips.  
"Come on, let’s go to bed and sleep." 

They dragged themselves to the bedroom, supporting each other to not fall down or fall asleep on the way. While the sun outside began to rise, they calmly sunk into dreamland, intertwined with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it’s crappy but hope you like it nonetheless 
> 
> Btw pls leave a comment if you’d like to~


End file.
